I'm the one
by sentaicouples05
Summary: Sequel to "Kasumi's day off". Kasumi went to meet her childhood friend, Hikari. Hikari said he had something important to tell Kasumi, which made Yakumo thought that Hikari is going confess his feelings. As jealousy rise in Yakumo, without knowing that Kasumi like him not Hikari. Read and find out what happened
1. Chapter 1

**A sequel to "Kasumi's day off". I do not own Ninninger. Enjoy**

"Kasumi! You got mail!" Takaharu shouted. Kasumi walked toward Takaharu and took the mail.

"Who is it from, Kasumi-chan?" Nagi asked.

"Is from my friend, Hikari." Kasumi announced. As she and Takaharu sat down.

"Is it a boy or a girl?" Fuuka asked, knowing that Yakumo wanted to know.

"A boy." Kasumi clarified. Which cause Yakumo to feel jealous.

"So what did it said?" Kinji asked. Kasumi opened the letter and read it to herself.

 _Dear Kasumi,_

 _It's a long time not seeing you. I've been wanting to meet you, and tell you something important. Are you busy this Saturday? If you aren't, could you come to Tokyo Mall? I'll meet you there. Hope to see you1 ;) Smart lady._

 _Your friends,_

 _Hikari_

"So, what does it say?" Yakumo repeated. The others smirked looking at Yakumo. Kasumi looked up, and said, "He wants to see me, to tell something important. It's this Saturday, which is tomorrow."

"Oh. What's he going to tell you?" Takaharu asked.

"I don't know." Kasumi said, she stood up. "Bye, gotta go now! I'm buying something for him. Since it been 10 years now, since I met him."

As Kasumi left, she forgot the letter on the table. Yakumo took it and read. _So they're meeting at Tokyo Mall. I'm going._

Nagi cleared his throat, "So Yakkun, you know they where they gonna meet right?"

"And you want to spy on them, correct?" Fuuka added.

"No…" Yakumo blushed.

"C'mon ,it's time for you to admit your feelings toward her."" Takaharu said. Kinji nodded. Yakumo said, "Since you are so nosy, Nagi, you are going with me tomorrow."

Nagi silence, as Fuuka and the other 2 laughed. "Good luck, Nagi." Fuuka said.

Yakumo left the room. "I wonder when will Yakkun admit his feelings." Fuuka asked. The others 3 shook their head.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 _It's a long time since we see each other again. What should I buy for him?_ Kasumi wondered. Then she remembered the time when they used to play with each other.

 _Flashback:_

" _Hey Hikari, what do you want to be when you grow up?" Kasumi asked._

" _A detective." Hikari answered._

" _Why?" Kasumi questioned._

" _Cause I love solving cases, and helping people." Hikari explained. "How about you, Kasumi?"_

" _I want to be a scientist." Kasumi said, "I like to invent machine to help people."_

" _Well, I bet you do a very good job at it. Since you always love science and making machine." Hikari addressed. Kasumi smiled._

 _End of flashback_

"Should I buy for him a detective outfit?" Kasumi wondered to herself. "No, that to childish." Then something hit her, she knew what present to buy for Hikari. She quickly ran to the shop, which she knew will have the present she want.

 _(To be continued)_

 **What do you think? I based on the idea of the movie Toqger vs Ninninger (because in some scence, Hikari did flirt with Kasumi). So there will be an AU couples. What present do think Kasumi would buy for Hikari? Review and let me know what you think! Stay tune!**


	2. Chapter 2

"I'm back!" said Kasumi, as she walked in the room.

"Just in time for dinner, Kasumi-chan." Said Fuuka. Kasumi looked around, she didn't see Yakumo anywhere.

"Where's Yakumo?" she asked. Fuuka, Takaharu, Nagi and Kinji laughed.

"What happened?" Kasumi asked. She was confused by their laughter.

"Nothing. It just that…" Nagi was talking, then Yakumo walked in.

"Oh, hi. Kasumi-nee." Yakumo said. Kasumi smiled.

"C'mon, let's have dinner." Takaharu's dad said. Everyone nodded and got in place, except Kasumi.

"I need to put in my room, then I'll come back out." She explained, and left the dining room.

"What is that on her hand?" Yakumo asked.

"I think is present for Hikari." Kinji guessed.

"Present? For Hikari?" Yakumo said, full with jealousy. Kasumi came back, she sat between Kinji and Takaharu, which made Yakumo even more jealous. Nagi and Fuuka smirked.

After dinner, Nagi asked, "Do you guys want to go and have some sushi?"

"Are you serious? We just finished dinner." Fuuka asked. The others nodded.

"I mean, like about 9 pm. Like a midnight snack." Nagi clarified. Kasumi nodded.

"It's sound fun, ne?" Kasumi asked. Takaharu and Kinji nodded.

"Okay. Then let's go tonight." Takaharu said.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The next morning….

Kasumi left the house, and Yakumo with Nagi followed her.

"Over here, Kasumi!" Hikari waved.

"Hikari, long itme no see you." Kasumi smiled, and they hugged each other.

"I have a present for you." They both said at the same time.

"You go first." Hikari said.

"Here, it's a whole collection of Sherlock Holmes book, and some Detective movie. With strings for your kendama." Kasumi smiled and handed him the gift.

"I love it!" Hikari said, looking inside the bag. "Well, this is your." Hikari handed it to Kasumi.

"What is it? It's quite heavy." Kasumi asked.

"Open it." Hikari said. Kasumi opened the box, inside was a mini pink telescope.

"I remembered that you love science, and looking at stars and aliens in the sky. So I bought it for you." Hikari smiled.

"Arigato." Kasumi smiled.

"I also want to introduce you to someone. " Hikari explained.

"Who is it?" Kasumi asked.

"She is waiting for us at the coffee shop, let's go." Hikari said.

 _She? Is his girlfriend?_ Kasumi questioned. As soon as they left, Yakumo and Nagi came out of their hiding spot.

"Look like they're going to the coffee shop, Yakky." Nagi said.

"Let's go." Yakumo commanded.

"But…" before Nagi could finish his sentence, he was dragged by Yakumo.

Inside the coffee shop,…

 **So sorry for not updating this story. I wanted to finish the 2 kingdoms before continue this one. But I'll try my best to update it for the ones who love this.**


End file.
